Siren Leaves
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Driven away by boredom and the gloominess of Berk, Hiccup's daughter Siren leaves with Toothless. Feel free to review and criticize! (Please?) There will be a sequel. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

**THIS IS BERK**

 **It's in the middle of nowhere, and it snows three months and rains the rest of the year. Life here is great, if you like a bunch of boring people who don't like having fun.**

 **Seven years ago there were dragons. There were big ones and small ones. Some were fast. Some were slow. Some were intelligent. Some were stupid. Everyone had dragons.**

 **My dad's was a Night Fury named Toothless. My mum's was a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly.**

 **Life back then would mean having lots of fun. I remember Dad hoisting me onto Toothless and riding with me.**

 **Six years ago, there was a war. Drago Bludvist, one of my dad's worst enemies, came back. I can still remember Gobber locking me in the house with eight toddlers who don't remember dragons today to make sure none of us died. While we were inside, plenty of people died. Gobber, Grandma Valka, Grandpa Hofferson, etc. While we were inside, something happened between my parents that drove Mum away. Something bad enough to make Dad tell Toothless off and banish all dragons. Even today, he won't tell me.**

 **Ever since, life has been completely boring. No one wants to have fun. Last week I threw a birthday party for Mulch and he clearly didn't appreciate it.**

 **But a year ago, things changed. After not seeing dragons since I was five, I saw a Night Fury. It wasn't long before I realized he was Toothless. We became friends right away, which is surprising, considering the fact that Dad hated him like crazy.**

 **A month ago, I began thinking about leaving Berk with Toothless. Berk was probably better off without me. If no one wants to be happy, why stay there? If you feel like you're a sore thumb compared to everyone else, why stay in that place?**

 **Yesterday, I packed up all of my belongings and left Berk with Toothless.**

 **My name is Siren. This is my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

The waves roared as Toothless and I flew, looking for shelter. The clouds were dark, and I could hear a clap of thunder in the distance.

Great. It was going to start raining, and we hadn't even found a house. Guess Thor was feeling angry for some reason.

Toothless and I had been traveling for three days non-stop, so it sure was pleasant sleeping on Toothless' back for one hour, if you call lying down on a dragon's back while worrying you might fall off sleeping. On the bright side, we didn't have to worry about food since there were plenty of fish in the sea.

A splash come onto Toothless and I. I shook my head and blinked, trying to rub the salt out of my eyes.

"Let's go higher, bud," I said, looking up. Toothless obeyed.

As we went higher, I could see as island in the distance. It didn't appear to be that big, and there were several evergreen trees. It was a good place to stay, but I didn't want to stay there forever. I was determined to get as far away from Berk as possible, and maybe decrease the chances of being captured and taken back to Berk.

I pointed to the island. A rumble came, and it began to rain.

"Shit," I muttered. Toothless growled, agreeing with me. Suddenly, he started going faster. He saw the island too.

* * *

I could hear the rain from under Toothless' wing, which was surprisingly much warmer than I thought. It was small place to be under, and I'm really claustrophobic, so it was a little uncomfortable.

I lay on my back and put both hands behind my head. I smiled. It was a huge relief to finally be able to leave Berk. I'd packed some food, clothes, and a bunch of notebooks for me to write in in case I found some new lands, and The Book of Dragons, which still had many blank pages just in case if I found a new species of dragons. I thought about leaving a note saying that I found Toothless and decided to leave Berk with him, but against my better judgement, I decided not to. So what if I disappeared? No one would even notice I wasn't there anymore, and if they did, they probably didn't care and were just as relieved as I was that no one was there to make them have fun. Even Dad probably didn't care, though I did consider kissing him goodbye. Then again, he wouldn't feel a thing.

The thing about Dad was that he never seem to have had any sort of emotion after Mum left.

* * *

In the morning, I changed out of my wet clothes and put on something more comfortable and dry while Toothless went to search for food. I wring out my wet clothes nearby the ocean. They still weren't completely dry, but I couldn't stay here for long. Especially since I saw a ship far away. It was close enough for me to be able to tell that it was a Viking ship, but not what tribe it belonged to.

Beside me, Toothless purred, looking at me and through me with his wide eyes. I placed my hand on his nuzzle, the way I saw Dad do it.

I thrust my satchel over my shoulder, then climbed onto Toothless' back. I looked over my shoulder to see the ship, which looked like one of Dagur the Deranged's ships. I couldn't remember the name of the tribe since there were only so many Viking tribes out there.

I looked away. "Come on Toothless," I whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Toothless spread his wings, and we began to ascend into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

I took a sardine out of the satchel and put it on my stick. I held it over the fire as Toothless purred, watching me intensely.

I smiled. "We'll be okay, bud."

Except I wasn't so sure myself.

It had been a week since I ran away with Toothless, and I was still convinced that we were close enough to Berk for some Viking ship or worse, Dad himself, to find me. It was midnight, and the smoke snaked up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. There was a chance someone could see the smoke and trace it to me. If I was lucky, it wouldn't be a Viking, but a dragon.

I sank my teeth into the fish and looked up into the sky. There, I could see a pattern of stars that looked like some sort of crown. Nearby, there was another one that looked like a torso with two half-arms, as though it would hold a bow and arrow. I'd see random patterns in the stars that looked like that back in Berk. Except no one thought it was as interesting as I thought it was.

I swallowed the fish and looked at Toothless, who had a colossal of fish lying next to him. In his mouth, you could see an Icelandic salmon sticking out. He was wearing a smile. Quickly, I finished the fish and took out my notebook and pen. The pattern of stars was something to write about. I also had to sketch it onto the pages.

To make sure I wouldn't confuse it with the other books, I wrote _The Book of Stars_ on the cover in case if there were other patterns in the stars I could see, which I was very sure there were.

Once I finished writing, I lay down near the hearth of the fire and watched.

The things about stars is that they never sleep.

* * *

 **By patterns in the stars, she means constellations. She sees Orion and Cassiopeia. You may also notice the last line is a shout out to a certain song. Guess?**


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as dawn broke Toothless and I packed up and left the current island. It was sunny, so we could travel for a couple of days if we were lucky.

Around noon, my hunger had been killing me, so I had Toothless grab some sardine from the ocean. He took me underwater and swam around, looking for the prize. We spent an hour underwater just hunting for food. By the time we found it, I was so hungry I couldn't stay awake. I nearly fell off twice because of the headache the hunger gave me alone.

There was a small island in the middle of the sea, so Toothless left me there to eat and sleep while he watched for Vikings or dragons.

After a couple of hours napping, I went to see how Toothless was doing. For some peculiar reason, he seemed grouchy.

"Toothless," I said, petting his nose. "Are you pouting like an ickle baby?"

His response sounded something like _I'm not pouting._

"Aww." I clasped my hands together and put them by my cheeks. "Do you need mommy and daddy?" I said in a mommy voice.

Toothless growled and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh Toothless," I said as I petted his nose. "You're the best friend ever."

And he seemed to have felt the same about me.

* * *

We spent another week traveling until we saw an island. There appeared to be ice everywhere. It stuck up like spikes, and I could see ships along the shore, which meant there would be people there. Best not to stay there, especially since they would be suspicious about the fact that a very small girl that looked like she was seven was traveling alone. I was supposed to turn eleven in November, which was six months away, which would make them even more suspicious.

We flew around the island with me looking down. I could see a lot cages on the ships, and inside the cages were what appeared to be dragons.

"Let's check what's down there, bud." Toothless dove down and landed on one of the ships. I got off of him and ran to one of the cages, using my sword to break a Gronckle free. I felt sorry for the poor thing. It looked like it had been beaten and starved. It could barely even walk.

Whoever did this to dragons will face the wrath of Siren Horrendous Haddock, I thought as I freed all of the dragons on the ship. I went to all of the ships and freed the dragons, watching them walk free. Once all of them were free, Toothless and I left.

* * *

I set up the campfire as Toothless licked his paws. I looked behind me.

"Bud," I said, standing up and brushing a lock of blond hair back. "Do you think someone's following us?"

Toothless tensed and his ears perked. He purred.

"I thought so too." I picked up my sword.

Who was out there? Could it be a dragon? Could it be another Viking tribe or nomads? Or worse, could it be Dad?

* * *

 **Yes, I changed Siren's age because when I came with her, I pictured someone similar to Camicazi in the books. I don't want to make her a copy of Camicazi.**


	5. Chapter 4

Out of the bushes, came a tall Viking man.

He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was probably at least six feet tall, and had several tattoos all over his body. Much to my relief, he didn't look like anyone from Berk.

"What's a little seven year old doing here?" he sneered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SEVEN?!" I shouted, taking out my sword, ready to fight. "I'M TEN YEARS OLD!"

"You are far too little to be ten," he chuckled as he drew out his sword.

"We'll see who's laughing at the end." I plunged toward him, and we began to fight.

Sword fighting is super easy. Back on Berk, I could literally beat half the adults at it, including Snotlout, who was one of the best on the island, except he'd never admit it. So it wasn't hard for me.

Except there was a slight problem. The Viking man who came to get me brought his BFF with him, and both of them fought against me at the same time. It wasn't long before I was knocked out.

* * *

I remember back on Berk, Snotlout and Fishlegs tried to convince Ruffnut to marry one of them, but she ended up with Eret. That was before I was born. Neither of them married until a few years ago, when a couple betrothed their daughter to him.

Their six year old daughter, to be specific. Dad wasn't too happy with how I told them what I felt about it.

Dad picked Fishlegs to be my godfather. I had a great five years with him until he died in the war with Drago Bludvist.

To this day, I can still remember the funeral.


	6. Chapter 5

"Who is this?" I squirmed and moved around as I was lifted up in front of a crowd of at least 200.

"Keep still, little girl." Drago Bludvist smiled sinisterly as he said this.

"Let me go!" I kicked the goon who was holding me in the groin. He dropped me and sunk down, clutching his balls and moaning in pain. I landed on my feet and began running, trying to find Toothless as the crowd pulled out their own weapons, ready to assault me.

I climbed up the ladder nearby. Once I got to the top, I looked around, seeing if I could find Toothless and my sword. I felt something tug on the ladder. It had to be one of the goons. Quickly, I leapt off of it, grabbing a random rope hanging from the ceiling. I swung toward Toothless as he watched me.

But what I really needed was my sword. How would I break Toothless out if I didn't have my sword?

I could see it just inches away from the guy who kidnapped me as I dodged arrows from people trying to catch me. Swiftly, I veered downward and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. I let go of the rope and grabbed my sword, running toward Toothless and breaking him free. Once I got onto him, he let out some fire and we flew out, leaving Drago Bludvist behind us.

* * *

Toothless landed on the top of an ice mountain, looking down as we watched Viking ships come near Drago's island. I got off Toothless and slowly walked down the mountain, just to see what tribe they belonged to since they looked almost nothing like the ships I saw. With a start, I realized something. They belonged to the last tribe I wanted to see.

They belonged to the Hairy Hooligans. The tribe where I come from.

I ran as fast as I could up the mountain, using both hands and feet while trying not to trip, shouting. When I got there, I wiped my nose, which was bleeding from falling so many times, and got onto Toothless.

"Come on, Toothless." He looked down, and gave a loud roar of fear. He spread his wings, and very soon, we were up into the sky. I didn't bother looking down as I flew over the Hooligan ships. One of those ships had a telescope on them, because as I flew ahead of the ships, I heard a shout.

"Siren?"

It was Snotlout. Nothing made me more terrified than hearing his voice. Most would've been terrified of being kidnapped by a psycho but that would never scare me. I'm a Viking. We aren't supposed to be afraid of anything.

"Come back here!"


	7. Interlude

"You didn't go after her?" Hiccup glared angrily at Snotlout.

He'd come back an hour ago after Hiccup had sent him to Drago's island to see if he'd kidnapped Siren. He could still remember Drago promising to come back when Hiccup had finally defeated him. Just a couple of weeks ago, Siren went missing, and it wasn't long after she didn't return that Hiccup knew Drago had come. It had to be him.

"She had _Toothless_ with her, Hiccup. _Toothless!"_

Toothless? Didn't he send Toothless away after...the incident? Astrid did blame the damn dragon for what happened, so after she told him she never wanted to see him again, Hiccup figured it would be best to send Toothless away. It was his fault his father died, and it was also his fault he blew up Astrid's father right in front of her. He thought Astrid would understand that it was an accident, and that they were trying to blow up Drago's goons. He'd been able to reason with her before, so why not now?

Even today, Hiccup wondered what made him think that he could make her understand. He'd wanted to forget that he ever knew someone named Astrid Hofferson after that.

But how could he forget that Astrid Hoffereson was someone he had a child with?

Especially when that child was right in front of him.

* * *

Hiccup could remember something that happened three years after the Dragon War.

Siren had turned eight only a month prior, and it was Snoggletog. On Snoggletog, he would take his only child's hands and dance with her in the Great Hall, as an indirect way of reminding her how much he loved her.

Only that year, he didn't want to dance.

"But Daddy," Siren whined. "You always dance with me at Snoggletog!"

He could still remember how hard he tried to convince her that he was too tired and just didn't feel like doing it.

And he could still remember Siren telling him no one wanted to have fun and everyone was sad. He could still remember her telling him she hated him.

* * *

He could remember an incident that happened with one of the other children on Berk that happened two months ago. Siren was sword fighting with six year old Subblebuss. She was very hungry when he'd dared her to sword fight with him, thinking he could beat her.

Hiccup could still remember how angry his parents were after he came crying to them about how she teased him during the duel. Apparently she called him a baby and a loser while drinking a beer while sword fighting at the same time. Tuffnut said she was choking after.

While Siren wasn't one to think before she spoke, there were things even she should've known better than to do.

* * *

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up. Snotlout was standing there, looking at him, arms crossed. He was tapping his foot.

"What do we do?"

Hiccup pursed his lips and thought for a second.

"Don't come back until you have Siren with you."

"But what if-"

"I don't care if it takes ten years, Snotlout. I better not see your face until Siren is back."

Snotlout looked down.

"Alright then, Hiccup."

Hiccup watched Snotlout leave the Great Hall. Then he put his head in his hands.

Where did Siren find Toothless? When did she find Toothless? What made her want to leave? Why didn't she tell him she found Toothless? Did she meet Drago? If she did, did he twist her mind with his evil?

Where did he go wrong with her?


	8. Chapter 6

Toothless and I traveled for a month after being spotted by Snotlout. If Dad sent him out to find me, then I was doomed. Berk was no fun, nobody was happy, and it was the last place I ever wanted to see. Neither of us stopped during that time. If going through all that discomfort of sleeping on a flying dragon meant I would never see the people of Berk ever again, then it was worth it.

It was June, and if you flew a dragon over the seas near Berk in June, the air would be cold and it would be very windy. You would have to wear a riding vest.

But for some reason, this air was warm and humid. It was a little windy, but not windy enough for me to wear a riding vest. It was abundantly clear that I was in a different place. A place that was nowhere near as cold as Berk. And hopefully a thousand miles away from boredom. Just how long would it take a ship to catch up with a dragon that's traveled at least a thousand miles? It took us a month, so it would probably take them a year.

Which was good enough for both of us.

* * *

We found an island we could stay on. The trees were tall and the branches were so long they drooped low enough for someone to sit and swing on. There were vines hanging from some of those trees, and they led to a river. In that river, there were fish, all of them very colourful. They almost reminded me of rainbows you would see after the rain.

After we built a fire on our first day in this new place and set up camp, I took out one of my empty books and wrote _The Book of Foreign and Exotic Places_ and wrote about these new things I found in it. While I was writing, Toothless sat next to me and purred, smiling his toothless smile.

I smiled back and petted him. "Don't worry, bud. As long as you and me have each other, everything will be fine."

I put _The Book of Foreign and Exotic Places_ back in the satchel and took out _The Book of Stars_ because the stars were out tonight. Up there, there was an upside down triangle and a dragon like one. I sketched and wrote them down.

When I was done, I looked at Toothless and pointed to the dragon one.

"That's your pattern."

* * *

 **Siren saw the constellations Drago and Leo. No, you will not be told where she and Toothless are. That will be revealed in the chapters to come.**


	9. Chapter 7

The fire started again as I took a deep bite into the fish I was eating. Beside me, Toothless was sleeping, head in paws, snoring peacefully.

Behind me, there was a small rustling. Panicked, I took out my sword and got up. Who was it? Was it a dragon? Was it another Viking tribe? Was it Drago? Was it Snotlout?

It came out.

It was a dragon with no wings. It was the size of a long branch, and you could wrap it around your arm or neck. It was gray, and red spikes lined up and down his spine. It's pupils were black, and the area outside the pupils were red with dark red-orange eyebrows.

"What are you?" I said, putting down my sword and kneeling toward the dragon.

"That's what I should be asking: _Who are you_?" the dragon spat.

A _dragon that could talk?_ I never saw anything like it!

"I'm Siren Horrendous Haddock. I'm a Viking, and I come from the Hairy Hooligan tribe. I'm here with my dragon Toothless. We ran away from Berk because it was boring and no one wanted to have fun."

"I never heard of Vikings. I'm Rupac, a Quetzalcoatl. Quetzalcoatls are the offspring of the Mayan serpent god, the Quetzalcoatl. They are the wisest dragons out there. We know every language out there." Rupac beamed brightly as he said this.

Mayans? Quetzalcoatl? I took out _The Book of Dragons._ If anything, this was worth noting. I drew a quick sketch of Rupac in there. Other than that, I didn't have anything else to add.

"Tell me more about you," I said, holding out my arm so he could wrap himself around it as I sat down.

* * *

By dawn, I had a huge amount of information about the type of dragon Rupac was, what class he belonged to, what he ate, his strength, etc. I even learned a little bit about the Maya, and I told him about Vikings. Not much, but enough to know that we have stubbornness issues.

"Would you like to meet the Mayans?"

I nodded eagerly as I shook Toothless awake. He stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Toothless," I whispered. "There's a whole new world here. There's people that live here that are called the Mayans. They've never heard of Vikings. We're in a different world."

His ears perked and his eyes widened in curiosity. Quickly, he rose and he and I followed Rupac through the forest. Soon, we came upon a huge building with a staircase and giant layers that piled on top of each other. At the top, there was a man with a crazy hat that feathers sticking out from it and really weird clothing. He had _gold_ jewellery on. Gold! Something that was incredibly difficult to find at home.

It became very clear to me that I would need to write a book called _The Book of Mayans._ Because these people were even more different than I thought.


	10. Chapter 8

I watched young Mayan children as I sat in the tree. A month had passed since I came here, and I'd already filled up half of the book I was writing in about the Mayans. At first I thought it would be a great idea to stay here for the rest of my life, but then I realized something: If I could fly this far south, and find a group of people I never even knew about, then what was to say that there weren't other places out there that I could see? Places where I could learn the culture, some parts of the language, the mythology, the morality, the values, everything. I realized that when I first met their king. He had a slope like forehead, just like everyone else. All of them had crossed eyes. The way they looked at me, it became abundantly clear what they thought of me. I didn't need Rupac to tell me.

As I learned about their customs, I found them odd in some places. And they found us Vikings customs odd as well.

I put my book back in the satchel and got out of the tree and onto Toothless.

I was going to stay here for three more months, and then I would leave.

I would find a new society. A new culture.

At one point or another after this.

And it wouldn't be ready for me.


	11. FYI

**Hey guys! I'm out with the sequel to Siren Leaves. I was going to leave it until I was done with Magnus and Nico but I have serious writer's block with that one so I'll just work on the new story instead. It's called _Siren's Travels: Part 1: The Maya._ Feel free to read, review, and criticize! **


End file.
